


Vegas or Bust

by reinadefuego



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: College, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Dion just doesn't know when to quit, so it's Kirsty to the rescue with a foolproof plan.Written for Drabble Cycle Round 13: Fanfic Tropes - "fake dating" at femslash100.





	Vegas or Bust

"Lily—" Dion called out, waving to catch her attention. "Hey, West!"  
  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" Kirsty said, slipping her arm around Lily's waist as they walked out of the lecture hall. "You keep telling him no but it doesn't seem to be sinking in."  
  
Every time she thought he'd lost interest, Dion came back with a vengeance, more determined than ever to have her on his arm. "I can't deal with him anymore."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
Lily paused mid step and frowned, what did that even mean? You couldn't just deal with one of the richest guys in school so easily. Dion had power, which was more than could be said for them.  
  
"Here, stick this on." Kirsty fished a mood ring out of her pocket. "Dad'll kill me if he thought I was getting married, but we can just say we're together."  
  
"I thought Shane was cool with the queer thing."  
  
Kirsty nodded. "Yeah but he wants my fiancée to ask permission first."  
  
Lily muffled her giggle with a hand over her mouth. "Okay."  
  
"We'll elope to Vegas in three years," Kirsty shouted, wearing the biggest grin since she learnt of her adoption, "once we've gotten to know each other better," she added quietly.  
  
Hefting Lily up by the waist, she spun them around. Kirsty could bench press sixty kilos with ease and Lily weighed fifty-four. "Think he heard?"  
  
Butterflies swarmed in her stomach as she looked down at Kirsty and her reflective aviators. "I bloody hope so."


End file.
